


Love Theme

by zilchs



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, bc that's all this is, dont read if u don't want to read abt two monkees getting it on, sorry god, to me, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilchs/pseuds/zilchs
Summary: A short and sweet scene of Mike and Micky in the bedroom.
Relationships: Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love Theme

Mike was obsessed with him.

He was completely unique and completely beautiful. Mike loved his face. High cheekbones and angular eyebrows. Pretty brown eyes peeking out from underneath long eyelashes. Mike thought he looked like a boy and a girl all wrapped up in one.

And his body was gorgeous. Long limbs covered in lightly tanned skin. A perfectly pert backside that Mike loved to grope and squeeze and spank. And Micky would moan and whimper and writhe under him, making the older boy feel one hundred feet tall.

They were in bed together now. They had crawled into bed as soon as they got back to the pad, pawing at each other until they were both completely naked. 

Now Mike was working two long fingers inside the drummer, fucking him just how he liked. His other hand was closed around Micky's cock, stroking him slowly. Micky lay propped against the pillows, curls splayed around his head.

"Mike," he moaned. "Oh, that feels so good."

Mike pushed his fingers in as deep as he could and lightly squeezed the head of the younger boy's dripping member. 

"Anything for my baby."

Micky cried out in pleasure, overwhelmed by every sensation. 

"I'm -uh- I'm your baby?" He asked, doe eyes shining. 

Mike leaned over and kissed the trembling boy as gently as possible. "Of course you are, you're my little angel."

Micky whimpered and he felt like he could cry.

Mike changed the angle of his thrusts, fucking Micky harder and faster. He finished every stroke on his cock with a twist of the head. He buried his face in Micky's smooth neck. 

"Come on, Micky," he breathed. "Come for me. Give me everything you got."

Micky buried both hands in the guitarist's thick hair and let out a series of short, high-pitched moans as he approached his climax.

"Say it again," he whimpered.  
"Say what again?" Mike asked.  
"Call me your baby," Micky pleaded.  
Mike grinned.  
"You're my baby. You'll always be my baby."

Micky arched his back and Mike lifted his face from his neck to watch him come. He had his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open. He froze as his orgasm took him, thick ropes of come spurting over his skinny abdomen. 

Mike kept fucking and stroking him until he was fully spent, lively body limp against the pillows. He lifted Micky's chin and kissed him deeply.

"You're so good to me," Micky sighed.  
"You deserve it," Mike replied, kissing him again. "My baby."


End file.
